Surface cleaning apparatuses, such as vacuum cleaners, are provided with a vacuum collection system for creating a partial vacuum to suck up “dry” debris (which may include dirt, dust, soil, hair, and other debris) from a surface to be cleaned and collecting the removed debris in a space provided on the vacuum cleaner for later disposal. Vacuum cleaners are usable on a wide variety of common household surfaces such as soft flooring including carpets and rugs, and hard or bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum. Vacuum cleaners are conventionally only configured for “dry” pick-up, and do not distribute or collect liquid.